Bast Bennett Beckett
Bast Bennett Beckett is a High Elf that was born in the region Eskathos. She is currently busy travelling with her crew, her position being Captain but it's not currently acted upon since they're all little shits (except from Khuzrok who is more than a little shit). History Extract taken from Annette's first Journal entry as 'Bast': 27th Opunai 1113 My new paper companion, This is the first entry of my journal, so I feel as if I should write this about who I am as a person and how I came to be; give you a bit of background. I was brought up in a rather large family, having the whole ideal family lifestyle most people of the time craved, consisting of my parents and 4 other siblings. I was the middle child in the family, but still considered one of the younger ones considering the age difference between myself and my older brother. My parents claim that I was born in the home of a local midwife, I do not have much of a reason to doubt it considering the wealth we owned. We originally resided in a large palace, since we had an aristocrat lifestyle and I had several friends; meaning my childhood reasonably happy. Bast Bennett Beckett, is the alias I took when I left my family. My real name, as my original set of diaries state; is Annette Sebecte. It spells out my alias, like an anagram - but with a few added characters, which are: B, B, K, T, T. These letter stand for the most significant individuals in my life before I fled. The first ‘B’ stands for my youngest sister, Berriin. I am aware she is alive and well; I have a Rogue who stayed in my home town and occasionally sends me letter based off of her wellbeing. She was born 102 years after my birth, I believe my parents saw her as the golden child, since she was always rather neutral and did as they asked of her. My relationship with her is friendly, after years of guilt I sent her a letter to allow her to know of my wellbeing and she seemed to respond positively rather than negatively - which I kind of expected. Her class is a Bard apparently, which also saw in her since she always had a taste for playing music but she is an adventurer, just like our parents. Then we have the ‘K’, which is for my younger brother: Korfel. Who is also, live and well supposedly. He is only 84 years younger than me, and I didn’t really get the chance to get to know him while I was there… but he is currently friendly with me, since I also chose to write him a letter to explain, well loosely explain, my absence in their lives. He’s also a neutral, but true neutral. He’s a cleric unlike myself, but much like our parents who are also Clerics. But he is a guild master, whereas my parents where both adventurers. Onwards, we have my older sister. Thiala is her name and she is 45 years older than I and she is another neutral in the family, a neutral good to be specific. She is the more academic one in the family and I discovered this when I actually met her in tavern on one occasion, she invited me after receiving a few letters from me explain the situation of why I disappeared… well I left out the detail of me killing our parents. It was a good choice to since we share a friendship now, which is rather beneficial. Finally, my brother. The one whom I avoid to speak about… His name is Beiro and unlike like the rest in my family he is a neutral evil. Our personalities were somewhat alike though, meaning we clashed rather often. But on the polar opposite he went down the politician route and hence why I was in rather deep trouble after my love affair. My brother, clearly isn’t fond of me but I shall refer to his relationship with me as indifferent for now since, I cannot exactly ask - other people believe my brother is missing or simply left to somewhere unknown after my parent’s death. But I know the truth of his whereabouts; his body is rotting away six feet down somewhere thanks to me. But enough about him, I believe it is time in which I should discuss the most important person in my lifetime… Then finally ‘T’ I added into my alias stands for Therai. We were deeply in love; as in, I was incredibly infatuated with him. Probably too much. He was this gorgeous Tiefling; with his lovely slate skin; ash ram horns; this lustrous dull black hair that went to his shoulders; a twirled mustache with a plaited goatee; and a single set of earrings on his upper cartilage on his ear. I describe him like a god but he’s the opposite really, a neutral evil at heart but he was always so sweet to me. He too, like myself, was born in an aristocratic background. His mother was a tiefling, whereas his father was a devil. He was the type of person who could easily make friends, one of the reasons we met. His background was what hindered our relationship… as a tiefling, my parents (as Clerics), did not approve in the slightest. Therai had finally asked for my hand in marriage, to which I obviously accepted. He simply needed my parent’s blessing and we were good to go. We had made great plans of things we could do together; such as places to visit; friends to make; possibly even more- children were brought up at some point but I shall not go into any further detail over that. I’d barely even raised my hand to show the ring in which I had received as he proposed and we were shut down immediately. They said no. Of course they said no; they disapproved of him from day one. Regardless of anything I did to prove to them the connection between us, nothing made their decision change. The man whom of which my life rotated around, could never have me as if wife. Well, he couldn’t have me in my parent’s lifetime. Which is where my initial plan came in place. I was going to end my parent’s life, in sake of ending my own suffering. I ended up deciding against telling Therai at first, I already knew his reaction would be something negative. But it was much worse than I had ever previously anticipated: he hated me for it. He resented me for my sins, yet in nature he was the one in the wrong… I wasn’t one to judge him on his ways. One cannot control the terms in which they are born. But I had hoped, he, of all people, would understand the most. Instead, I was turned away. My love was rejected. He pushed me away from him. I didn’t even get a goodbye, instead I merely received a shove out of the door and landed onto the stone cold pavement outside of his doorstep. Heartbroken. Completely heartbroken… We’d known each other from childhood - he knew me better than anyone else in the land I lived and yet, he didn’t appear to understand me. Like my parents, he didn’t give me a chance. I didn’t have that opportunity to explain to him like I would have. That’s my biggest regret in life: losing him. Since I was now alone in the world, I returned to my home and collected my things before I fled. I wasn’t sure where I was heading but wherever it was, it was as far as I could possibly get with the spare coins I was willing to spend at the time. Supposedly, while I stayed in a tavern, I showed some form of potential to this Rogue sitting across from me. So, he introduced somethings to me and before I knew it: I was a Rogue. Temporarily, while my training was going on, I spend some time working and earned some extra coin to help with the funds I needed to stick around in the room at the tavern. As I learnt everything I now know, I stuck around in the tavern for a bit and developed a few friendships. Some ended rather well, others ended on the opposite side of the spectrum. Early on during my adventures I made friends with a ranger. He was a politician, meaning while significant I still managed to meet him while sitting at a bar stool with a goblet of whatever it was in our hands. It was a while ago, but I recall his name being something along the lines of Aleistor and if I am remembering correctly, he was a half elf. Our friendship never lasted - it was definitely my fault though. After discovering the wonders of sex, I ended up having sex with himself and a close male friend of his in the same night. Needless to say: he wasn’t impressed and now we share a hostile relationship. I’d fuck him if I saw him again though. On the better side of it, I made a friend with a Monk. A human hunter to be specific. He was a lovely drunk to be fair and probably the start of my continuous sexual encounters from here onwards. We had sex more than once if you really must know… He’s also alive and well, which means when I meet him again; I already know the perfect way to greet him. Although I barely recall his name. After calling it out so many times, one would think I’d know it well. Though I am reasonably sure he was Merdel… Don’t quote me on that. I also met an overly friendly wizard while on my travels, he gave me this random cantrip, a teleportation spell if I remember correctly. Quite a handy spell to have, because who does not like a good old fashioned teleportation spell? Another person I met was a very important rogue; he was a neutral evil halfling who I sailed with for a while - since he was was sailor. He is called Kastran and we have a friendly relationship and he taught me exactly how to captain a ship, how to navigate and one of my favourite little skills, how to judge the distance of something within a mile. Sadly, I haven’t heard from him for a while and I have heard while he is alive, he’s doing rather poorly. While I spent time with these people, some rather unusual things have happened to me. I suppose living for all this long means some things you wouldn’t expect would have happened, can just happen. I was on an adventure with Kastran and his crew, but then before I knew it, I was swiped up by this adult red dragon. He kept me captive for about a month, but when he picked me up he’d caused me a grievous injury… one in which I do not like to talk about often because it’s reasonably personal but, it’s something I should probably discuss considering the circumstances of this diary of mine. When I was picked up by the dragon, I was rather nastily impaled by one of his claws and unfortunately, it happened to be in my lower abdomen region. Since I was alone, in a cave, there wasn’t much I could do about the wound other than try my best to clean it with what water I could spare and wrap a ripped off shred of my blouse to keep the bleeding to a minimum. This left some rather unpleasant scarring… Probably the birth of my narcissism, since I use it to hide how truly self conscious I am. But ironically, it was the unbirth of my fertility… The scarring had caused complications and before I knew it, chance of having a family: gone. Of course, I was saved by my fellow crew and they killed off the dragon together - needless to say, I was very grateful. That was one long arse paragraph, but enough with that depressing crap. I have much more entertaining things for us to discuss. With my almost endless lifetime, I have definitely gained some random skills or had some more interesting stories. For example, as an elaborate prank, I seduced a Human and built a life together. Two decades later I finally revealed myself only to discover the other person also was an Elf the whole time; by coincidence they also had the same idea for an elaborate prank and after a good old laugh together, we parted our ways. Another thing I did was mastering building card castles. The first year or so I spent my time finding the balance of each of the very specific elven cards, so that I can find the different force members and build a structurally sound card castle. I made very interesting and elaborate castles, but since I left, I haven’t found a deck of cards with the exact same balance, and any attempts to build one with a normal deck of cards results in the castles collapse. But fortunately for me, when I reconnected with my younger sister, she sent my old deck and it’s a wonderful pastime - a random one, but a good way of winning a bet. Relating back to what I mentioned earlier, I can accurately determine the distance of objects. I spent many years placing objects at random distances in order to better judge how far away they are. Now I am able to tell how far away something is from me, as long as it’s within 1 mile. Which, was incredibly handy for the time I spent sailing. I also have the ability to move unimpeded by high heels. As a fashion-forward Elf that didn’t want to give up the chance to show off my style 24/7, I relentlessly practiced moving around in high heels. I can fight, balance, and run with high heels just as easily as I could barefoot. My balance while barefoot has not improved at all, however, and this only ever applies to high-heeled shoes. There is then arrow fletching. Through the use of cunning feather placement, slightly bent arrow shafts, and tiny holes drilled in the arrowheads, I can create arrows that artfully soar in aesthetically pleasing spirals, curves, and loops. This provides no benefit (for example, I can’t cause the arrow to hit someone behind cover) as the arrows in question are far too delicate to be used in combat. Oh and the apologetics of a very, very long treatise on the many metaphysical reasons why High Elves are vastly superior to all other races of thinking being, on an intrinsic level. I can convincingly argue hundreds of rhetorical approaches from this book, which all other races find deeply offensive. Just bringing it up in public is a good way to start a fight with any non-High Elf. But I only do this to wind people up, of course I don’t really care since it’s probably not true but I always get a good old laugh out of it. Probably a few slaps too, but that’s not the point. I know these are all bizarre talents which have little to no benefit to me whatsoever, but with all this time on my hands, I’m going to pick up some weirder skills in comparison to others. I mean I still have a good 600 hundred years left - which is a ridiculously long time. Yours sincerely, The sexiest high elf, Bast Bennett Beckett Personality Bast holds a facade: narcissistic, pretentious, manipulative and deceptive. She can seem overall obnoxious; arrogant; impulsive; abrasive and malicious. As an attention seeker, she can be antagonizing and quarrelsome. Bast appears to have neuroticism, making her a complex person to understand at times. Another thing to not would be that she can be rather abrupt and very bossy, she always wants to get her way. As a genuinely selfish person, she can act two-faced if it benefits her. Then, as a charlatan, she knows exactly how to trick someone. She knows exactly what people want and therefore, she often make empty promises, especially to those she’s only associated with because of the benefits the ‘friendships’ bring. She can make the most obscene things come across as truthful. But once her hard outer shell is cracked into; Bast is a truly considerate, sophisticated and intelligent lady. She is independent on the inside, but can easily end up dependent on those she is close to - specifically those she ends up having more romantic feelings for. Confidence and forced narcissism hides her insecurities - her underlying self consciousness. While she acts social and seeks attention the majority of the time, she’s a solitary person and hides how she is actually feeling on the inside. But as someone who keeps to herself, she finds herself being incredibly lonely and therefore, because of this, she can sometimes act like a pessimist in social situations. Though, the main thing about her personality that stands out, in particular, is the spontaneous and smutty characteristics she keeps. Bast is extraordinarily provocative, salacious and completely risqué. Nothing will make Bast hold back any vulgar comments whenever she feels as if it is necessary. While she is completely sexual indulgent, she manages to keep herself as someone viewed, by some, as charming and rather glamorous if it suits her current mood. She can also be seen as a very passionate person and particularly loving to those she had a strong bond or connection with. As a hopeless romantic on the inside, she flaunts her feminine features with great pride and acts very sexual to get the attention she desires. In other words, Bast is a bit of a tart - but a careful one and probably far too picky for her own good. Physical Appearance oof Trivia Facts about your character that don't fit anywhere else on the page. Use a bulleted list. * Like this